Because I Care
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: Yami had a pretty normal life with a Father, a little brother, &-at one point-a Mother, but deciding to save someone cost her life; Soul bound & stuck sharing her body with a demon, Yami & Azula start working for Spirit World. About 6 years later, Yami/Azula meet Yusuke Urameshi, the newest detective, when she she sent to Japan for college. "...I didn't really fit in after that..."
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Disclaimer for story: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or the characters of YuYu Hakusho.

(A/N: I'm not going to abandon any of my stories. I'm sorry. I just got this idea for this story and so I started writing it. I'm working on my other stories. Oh and school is being a pain in the butt, but it's not like I can do anything about that. Hope you enjoy.)

Because I Care

A YuYu Hakusho Fanfiction

Chapter 1: New Home

*NOTE(S) FOR CHAPTER: If written as following it means it is as stated…

Normal text is normal, what is happening kind of thing

Underlined text is/are flashbacks

_Italics_, unless stated, are Yami's thoughts or her talking mentally with someone

**Bold and underlined** text is Azula talking*

* * *

My name is Yami Leonhart. I am the daughter of Vivian and Mochi Leonhart, big sister of Hikaru Leonhart, and heiress of the Leonhart family. But I'm better known as Azula Hellfire to those of the Spirit and Demon Worlds. My life was normal, or rather as normal as one's life could be, until I turned twelve, but it is my belief that my story really started when I got to meet a fellow Spirit Detective... though I suppose I'll start with when I was getting ready to take an entrance exam for some school my father, Mochi, chose for me in Japan.

I am only five foot in height. My eyes are hazel and sometimes appear to be amber or gold in color – usually when I'm training. My hair is black and long falling to my waist, and my bangs are cut at an angle and swept behind my left ear.

"Yami!" a sigh escaped my light pink lips as I heard my father's unhappy call.

"What now?" I muttered to myself as I pushed my chair away from the book and paper covered desk and dropped my pencil onto one of the open textbooks to mark my page should the book close – stupid paperback textbooks. Quickly, so as to not anger my father further, I made my way through the maze-like corridors to the study where I knew he would be. I knocked three times on the dark wooden doors before folding my hands behind my back, waiting for the call to enter before opening the doors and doing as told. "You called, Daddy?" I asked with my head bowed so that I could see my white socks, black shoes, and the red carpet.

"Why did you dump that boy?" Straight to the point as usual, was how my father did business whether it was with his own family or outsiders; he was never one to beat around the bush.

"Boy? Do you mean Takana of the Hororo clan?" I asked, wanting to clarify about who we were speaking about, as I raised my head and looked my father over. He was quite short really only coming up to a height of four feet and eight inches, with pinkish-brown-black hair – a weird color combination to be sure – cut short and slicked back, brown eyes set under uber bushy eyebrows that matched his hair in color, a kind of hawkish shaped nose set below his eyes, and a mustache that matched his eyebrows and hair in color under his nose. He was dressed in a black suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. Mochi, my father, did not look pleased at all and looked about ready to blow a fuse. "Or are you referring to one of the many other boys who've tried to court me?" I asked with my right index finger gently tapping against my cheek – pretending to think.

"Takana… that was his name, wasn't it? No matter, now why did you dump him?" Mochi rubbed his chin in thought before waving his hand dismissively as he spoke.

"Because, Daddy, he was trying to make me do things that would've hurt the family reputation, for one. Two, he kept making wild accusations that really had no basis for no reason at all. Three, did you know he's been lying to you about his family and just about everything else too?"

Mochi glared at me. "Don't you have some homework to do?" he asked, bluntly ignoring my question.

My lips twitched slightly, "Yes father. Good night." I bowed my head before turning, leaving, and heading back to my room. I knew better than to continue that conversation, no reason to have history repeat itself. Besides, I still had some math homework to get done and a test to finish getting ready for.

* * *

"Yami?" a timid girl's voice called.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around in my seat to see one of my classmates standing next to her desk, the one right behind mine. I had braided my black hair and pulled over my right shoulder. I was dressed in a white blouse, dark jeans, and black boots – the soon-to-be uniform of Lucky Moon Academy.

The girl's hair was a pale shade of blond, green eyes shone with unshed tears, white teeth worried her red painted lower lip, a green t-shirt with a scoop neckline and dark jeans and white flats made up her attire doing a pretty good job of hiding her hourglass figure.

"You're leaving us, aren't you?" her voice was a few octaves higher than normal – by us, she meant her and my other friends who were in different classes.

"Sarah," I gave her a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I don't have any choice. Daddy's decision after all…" I trailed off as Sarah hugged me – something I'd never really been all that comfortable with… people hugging me that is – and I did what I could to try and comfort her. "There, there, shush now, everything will be okay. I'll only be gone for one school year; a year from now, I'll be on my way back, ok?" I rubbed her friend's back in a soothing manner.

Sarah made a noise of acknowledgement as she nodded and released her hold on me. "Um, Yami?"

"Okay, it's time to get started," Miss Johnson said.

"We'll talk later." I whispered as she quickly moved to take her seat.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Miss Leonhart, here's the test for the school you've chosen. Are you ready to begin?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Yes sir." I replied before starting my entrance exam for a school in Japan. _Let's see here… Question one says…_

* * *

"Ready to go, sis?" Hikaru asked as he picked up one of my two heavy suitcases like it was empty.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied as I looked over my room one last time – taking in the soft periwinkle bud colored walls, the beige carpet, the two light tannish-brown dressers, the twin size bed with the bedframe that matched my dressers, the floor length mirror in the corner, the double doors that lead to my closest, the light tannish-brown wooden desk with the large stacks of books and a few stacks of papers that I would need to deal with at some point, the calendar on the wall next to the white curtains that hid my window and their view of the rose maze and the greenhouse at the center – before picking up my carry-on bag and turning to the boy that could've been my twin if it weren't for the age difference and if his hair was longer. "You're a good boy, Hikaru, but I worry for you."

"Why?" He knew why, but just encase someone was listening in he asked. No one, but me, knew that my brother was uber smart and not really what he appeared to be.

"Well, I don't know… I just don't like leaving you with just Dad." I pulled my little brother into a hug, keeping to our usual way of answering such questions with a lie though we both knew I was worried that someone might find out about his… condition – not really the right word but it's close enough.

"Yami, I'm twelve; I'm not a little kid! Stop babying me!" Hikaru exclaimed but returned my embrace.

"Sorry, Zuko, I don't want to go, but I've got no choice in the matter; be careful." I whispered before a chuckle escaped me and I continued in a louder voice. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're a big man now."

"I-I'll miss you," he replied, pouting slightly, and his face a bit red.

"Be good, okay? Call me, even if it's just to talk about something silly; I'll always answer a call from you." I pulled her phone out, "Smile."

Click.

Flash.

"There we go. Here, I'll send the picture to your phone." Hikaru smiled as his cell phone began to play a song by Avril Lavigne.

Hikaru, smiling, opened the message to view the picture of him and me hugging.

"You chose Wish You Were Here as the ringtone for me?" I asked, surprise clear, as I looked down at my own phone as it began to ring, playing Remedy by Little Boots.

It was a picture message from Hikaru. I smiled at the picture of Hikaru, Vivian – our mother –, and me.

'Don't forget me,' was the message below the photo.

"I couldn't ever forget you, Hikaru, just like I can never forget Mom; I'll never, ever, **ever** forget the two of you."


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Japan

Because I Care

A YuYu Hakusho Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Hello Japan

*NOTE(S) FOR CHAPTER: if written as following it means it is as stated…

Normal text is normal, what is happening kind of thing

Underlined text is/are flashbacks

_Italics_, unless stated, are Yami's thoughts or her talking mentally with someone

**Bold and underlined** text is Azula talking

_**Bold, Italics, and underlined**_ text is a little of what happened in the previous chapter*

* * *

_**It was a picture message from Hikaru. I smiled at the picture of Hikaru, Vivian – our mother –, and me.**_

'_**Don't forget me,' was the message below the photo.**_

"_**I couldn't ever forget you, Hikaru, just like I can never forget Mom; I'll never, ever, ever forget the two of you."**_

* * *

~Tokyo, Japan~

Exiting the airport in Japan – the uber crowded airport –, I looked around as I held on tightly to my two suitcases while making sure that no one could get at the opening of my carry-on bag – what can I say? I've never really liked airports and it seems like a good place to steal things if you ask me. I took in the tall buildings and the many people walking about, but at the same time I wasn't really seeing them because my mind was replaying the last time I saw my father.

~Flashback – Mochi's Study~

"Now, now, Yami. You'll like Japan; you're grandmother, my mother, is in Japan. I suggest you go visit her at some point. She lives at this address." Mochi, said as he handed me a slip of paper. "I'd suggest going after you've had some time to get settled in. Your grandmother's name is-"

"Mochi-sama, Yami-sama, I beg your forgiveness but I can't seem to find Hikaru-sama anywhere." A maid with violet hair and matching eyes, hidden behind big rimmed glasses, said.

"Have you looked in the greenhouse in the middle of the rose maze, Kristy-chan?" I asked with a small smile.

"Ah, um, no, I hadn't thought to look there… Thank you, Yami-sama. Please excuse me." Kristy said as she left to check the suggested area.

"So, Daddy, you wish for me to visit Grandma?"

"Yes, she's a famous psychic. I'm sure you'll get along well." I just smiled slightly at this, but inside my head the words 'fat chance of that, old man' quickly rushed through. "Anyway, you're classes should start about two months after you arrive. You have a year and then we'll see about you coming home or staying."

"Yes Daddy."

"Oh, yes, and I bought a house in Japan for you. I'll leave the decision of getting servant up to you. Here's the paperwork for your school and the house. Call me when you get there." I accepted the paperwork and after bowing my head turned and left my father's study to finish packing my bags and to read over the documents I'd been given.

~End Flashback~

A sigh escaped me and I decided to hail a cab, thanks to my father I wouldn't have to worry about the currency issue because before I even got onto my flight he had seen fit to go ahead and give me some "pocket change" – as he called it; he gave me enough to last at least a month and he calls it 'pocket change' – that was already in yen, and gave the driver the address for my house. Not too long later, I found myself standing in front of a two story mansion.

The outside was quite nice. The house was white and there was a small wooden porch that had eight pillars spread out to take the weight of the overhang that kept snow and/or rain from the porch. On the second floor, I could see two balconies. And there were several rose bushes planted just so that they lined the sides of the porch and wrapped around the front of the house to disappear down the sides towards the back and lead into a rose maze like the one I could see through the window of my room back home but smaller – about maybe half the size, if I had to guess – and there was a balcony attached to each room on the backside of the house – only on the second floor, of course. I also noted that the roses were all different colors; I saw pink, red, double knock out pink roses, black, white, blue, and double knock out red roses. A smile made its way onto my face before turning into a frown. Father knew roses were among my favorite flowers and it was very likely that he had had them planted just to get on my good side; that was, after all, something he would do.

Two hours later, I was inside the manor and had given each room a quick look over before deciding on which room I wanted to have as my own and had already finished unpacking and was exploring the house – and looking to see what else Daddy had decided to do to the place, trying to find if he had made any other attempts at getting on my good side.

The walls were a light blue color and everything else was colored to match, contrast, or work with it in the best possible way. There were enough bedrooms that I could invite at least ten people over and they could have their own decent sized room. Most of the bedrooms had a bathroom either attached or very close to it. There was a kitchen and pantry that just needed to be stocked with food. As well as a living room, a dining room, and two rooms that could be turned into whatever I wanted them to be. The place already had furniture and looked great.

_Daddy's really trying to get brownie points with this place, wouldn't you say Azula?_

**I'd say so, Yami, too bad for him that you really aren't in a forgiving mood.**

_I'm never in a forgiving mood when he makes me leave my baby brother behind._

**I know what you mean. I miss Zuzu. Too bad no one but us knows that Hikaru is my baby brother, Zuko.**

_That could change very easily, Azula._

**Yes, yes, I know. I know all too well, Yami.**

Finished with my exploring for the day, I pulled out my cell phone and called my little brother and then my father. After getting off the phone I headed to the room I had claimed as my own and went to bed, it was getting late.

* * *

"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave

No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe

No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

Where did you go

Where did you go

Where did you go

As days go by, the night's on fire"

A yawn escaped my mouth as I sang along with the song as I got ready for the day.

"Tell me would you kill to save a life

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right

Crash Crash

Burn let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget..."

I frowned as I pushed the pause button after that last line; it never failed to hit a nerve. I loved the song even if Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars was a song full of hurt and sorrow. I sighed while quickly running my brush through my ebony locks. For the day, I had chosen a light purple dress with the sleeves endings being white with matching white ribbons, a white belt, white flats, and a white choker. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and smiled at the wavy look that was made as a result of sleeping with my hair braided.

I then headed downstairs after grabbing my purse, cell phone, and keys. I made a beeline for the door with every intention of exploring the city. I had gotten about two steps away from the front porch before my communicator started to make noise.

Beep, Beep. "Azula, can you hear me?" a girl's voice called. I sighed as I pulled a black compact, with the image of a flame on it, out of my purse and opened it.

"Azula here. What's up, Botan?" I replied as a girl with blue hair pulled into a ponytail and pinkish eyes appeared.

"We've got a problem, that's what."

"I figured that much out for myself, Botan, now tell me what's going on. And it had better not be a mission for back home. I'm in Japan now, remember?"

"Koenma needs you to meet him and his newest detective at Sarayashiki Junior High, in the warehouse." Botan said her face serious for a moment before she looked very happy. "And it'll be so good to actually be able to see you in person again."

I chuckled, "it'll be good to see you too Botan. But, uh, I've no idea where Sarayashiki Junior High is."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Yusuke

Because I Care

A YuYu Hakusho Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Meet Yusuke

*NOTE(S) FOR CHAPTER: If written as following it means it is as stated…

Normal text is normal, what is happening kind of thing

Underlined text is/are flashbacks

_Italics_, unless stated, are Yami's thoughts or her talking mentally with someone

**Bold and underlined** text is Azula talking

_**Bold, Italics, and underlined**_ text is a little of what happened in the previous chapter*

"_**Koenma needs you to meet him and his newest detective at Sarayashiki Junior High, in the warehouse." Botan said her face serious for a moment before she looked very happy. "And it'll be so good to actually be able to see you in person again."**_

_**I chuckled, "it'll be good to see you too Botan. But, uh, I've no idea where Sarayashiki Junior High is."**_

* * *

"Oh, right! Silly me!" Botan let out a giggle. "I'll be right there."

"Okay," I replied before moving to lean against one of the pillars of the front porch. Not even ten minutes later, the bubbly grim reaper appeared; dressed in a pink kimono and sitting on an oar.

"It really has been a long time, Azula." The blue haired reaper said.

"Likewise, Botan, but just a word of reminder," I shot the reaper a look, "People of this world don't call me 'Azula' they call me 'Yami' so do be careful about who's about when you use that name."

"Yes, well it shouldn't matter if I call you 'Azula' or not. Honestly, I don't see the big deal!" Botan was pouting.

"Because if anyone who knows me hears you or someone else from Spirit World, or Demon World, calling me that it could lead to some unwanted questions and trouble." I said as I walked over to the floating girl and got on the oar. "Now isn't there a meeting to be gotten to?"

"Serious as always," Botan muttered with a smile and a giggle as she directed her oar towards our destination.

It wasn't long before Botan announced that we had arrived and after a quick 'thank you' to Botan with the bluenette stealing a hug, I headed towards the warehouse while the ferry girl headed back to Reiki. I didn't really like how I had to meet Koenma and… someone… at a school. I frowned and found myself wondering briefly who the person was; Koenma had never met me at a school before… well, not a junior high school. He did once meet me at one of the schools I could've been thinking of attending during a tour of the place. I sighed, _seventeen and I feel like I'm getting too old for this kinda thing_, and ran a hand through my bangs before entering the warehouse. "Koenma?" I called softly as I closed the doors behind me. I saw a boy dressed in a green school uniform and a toddler, a floating toddler, dressed in blue and tan with a big blue hat. I easily recognized the toddler as Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, but I didn't recognize the boy in green, who had spun around and taken up a fighting stance at the sound of my voice.

"Ah, there you are, Azula, I had heard that you moved to Japan recently. Was it just last week?" the Prince said before muttering the question as if to himself.

"It has been a while, Koenma." I said, leaving the 'but not long enough' part off, before turning my glaze onto the junior high boy. "I'm Yami Leonhart, but you can call me 'Yami' or 'Azula,' as that seems to be my name to all of those involved with Reiki. Though I'd prefer for the latter name to stay out of the hearing of those not involved." I shot a pointed look at the child ruler.

"Yusuke Urameshi," the boy in green said before speaking to Koenma. "So, pacifier breath, what is it this time?" I hid a smirk at the nickname the boy, Yusuke, had for our Boss.

Koenma looked a bit irritated at the nickname before an image of a sword appeared on one of the walls of the warehouse. "Your chef objective concern will be to retrieve the items: the Shadow Sword will make a monster from whoever it cuts, the Forlorn Hope emits a cryptic power at full moon, and the Orb of Baast can capture living souls – especially those of children." As Koenma said 'Forlorn Hope' the image changed to a mirror that was slightly bigger than the palm of my hand before changing into a black and green glowing orb when Koenma started talking about the 'Orb of Baast'.

"Cheery," Yusuke asked, "who came up with that one?" I had moved closer to the two so as to get a better view of the images and was standing next to Yusuke who had taken a seat on some boards.

"Understand, Yusuke, these artifacts were forged from darkness and prey on the weak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself and serve as a vital role in balancing life, but in the wrong hands they can also destroy – tipping the scale towards evil. Get them Yusuke, Azula, as living humans you're the best thing we've got while there on Earth."

"Don't say anything more. You brought me back to life, right? Well, I'm guessing I can do something useful to earn my keep."

"…" Koenma and I shared a look. _I'm not really sure if I'd call me a human, Koenma, but I'll not promise anything other than attempting to help your new boy here get the artifacts back._ Koenma nodded slightly, telling me that he understood; and I just knew that Koenma wasn't telling us something, but decided to let it slide… for now.

"It's in your hands Yusuke, Azula."

Later, I found myself looking around town alone; Yusuke and I had split up to cover more ground. But I hadn't seen anyone or anything that struck me as supernatural and was about to head to the meeting place to wait for Yusuke when it started to rain and I saw something that I would most definitely call paranormal. I was near a forested area and could see that there was an area where the rain didn't fall, in fact there was a hole in the clouds where sunshine fell through.

**Like that's natural or normal.** I rolled my eyes at Azula, whose voice had spoken in my head – not really something to surprising, or hard, for one who'd been dealing with being bound to said demon for almost six years.

_Why of course it is. Why the heck wouldn't it be?_ I replied.

**Haha, that's just like you to react that way. Most people would call themselves insane for speaking to someone in their head.**

_I'm not most people. Besides, Azula, you've been living in my head for almost six years now._

**True on both accounts. I'd say you're headed for a new record.** The female voice took on a sing-song quality.

_Oh, haha. I'm dying of laughter here._

**Kill joy.**

I sighed, shook my head, and headed towards the only sunny spot in the area. When I got to the clearing, I found three people. One was taller than the other two and not quite on par with them on looks, he was dressed in a green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes; his hair was a brownish color and kind of beady looking eyes. He was almost muscular as if he worked out and without too much trouble I could see five horns, three larger than the other two, on his forehead. The next tallest was a red head and he could easily be confused for a very pretty/beautiful girl. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. He had beautiful green eyes and he was dressed in a pink-purple school uniform. The smallest member of the trio was quite handsome too. His spiky black hair defied gravity and had a white starburst-like highlight in his bangs and the ends of the spikes seemed to turn blue. His eyes were red and shone brightly. He was dressed in a black cloak with a white scarf, black pants, and black boots. Lastly, I noticed that he had a white bandage or bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Oh yes, this is perfect!" the black haired boy spoke as he played with the Shadow Sword. I made sure I was hidden from view and that my energy couldn't be felt, and then watched as several trees turned into Gargoyles, took flight, and turned to stone thanks to the sunlight. "If the sword can make demons from trees just think what it'll make from humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army." The swordsman and the muscle man started to laugh.

"I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how we'll feed them all. The Orb of Baast!" The muscle man said before laughing again.

_So Hiei is the short one's name._

"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?" Hiei asked as he turned towards the redhead, who had been leaning against a tree. Kurama moved away from the tree and towards his comrades.

"Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance." Kurama said; a surprise for both his buddies based on how they reacted.

_Interesting, very interesting; what do you think partner?_

**Quite so. That redhead, Kurama was it, is not bad on the eyes.**

_Oh, be quiet, you know that's not what I meant._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked. "Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far!"

"Yes."

"You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them – spineless and ready to be walked on!"

"I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." The still unnamed man said as he held his hand out for the Forlorn Hope.

"I can't," Kurama answered. "I have great need for it myself first."


	4. Chapter 4: Lectures and Explanations

Because I Care

A YuYu Hakusho Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Deadlines and Explanations

*NOTE(S) FOR CHAPTER: If written as following it means it is as stated…

Normal text is normal, what is happening kind of thing

Underlined text is/are flashbacks

_Italics_, unless stated, are Yami's thoughts or her talking mentally with someone

**Bold and underlined** text is Azula talking

_**Bold, italics, and underlined**_ text is a little of what happened in the previous chapter*

* * *

"_**You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them – spineless and ready to be walked on!"**_

"_**I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." The still unnamed man said as he held his hand out for the Forlorn Hope.**_

"_**I can't," Kurama answered. "I have great need for it myself first."**_

* * *

"Alright, then I'll punch it out of ya!" the muscle man replied as he made to punch Kurama.

I and the boys turned when Yusuke called out something along the lines of "Hey there, neighbors!" I shook my head and mentally growled and swore.

**Great way to lose the element of surprise there, green-boy!**

'_Green-boy'? Yusuke is 'green-boy'? Wow, is that the best you could come up with? I'd call him Yusu or Yuyu myself._

**Oh shut up!**

_You know for such an old demoness you act a lot like you're Yusuke's age._

Yusuke walked into the clearing with a branch in hand being used like an umbrella. "I couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys you should go somewhere it's not so obviously sunny; just a tip."

"Who are you?" Hiei asked annoyance clear in his face but curiosity in his voice. "And how do you know about the artifacts?"

"Give us your name." Muscle man demanded.

"Oh thank you. I'd hoped you'd ask. Hello boys!" He threw away the branch. "The name's Yusuke, I'm a Spirit Detective."

"Spirit Detective?" the muscle man echoed.

"Don't worry; he's just one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could round up; his spirit energy is pathetic." Hiei said.

**Guess we'd better save his a$$.**

I groaned, realizing that I'd have to reveal myself now because of Yusuke, before stepping out into the clearing with a glare and a frown on my face and let my energy flare briefly to get their attention before suppressing it again. "Yusuke, if I just thought you were an idiot before, then now I sure as heck think you're one of the biggest morons I've ever met. And that says something, buddy boy." They turned towards me and Hiei looked more annoyed than before, but didn't say anything about me being one of Koenma's fools or me being weak.

"Azula, you decided to join the party too?" Yusuke said, not happy with me calling him an idiot or a moron, but didn't really have a retort. Kurama and Hiei both narrowed their eyes at the name Yusuke chose to call me by.

"Moron," I said before muttering too softly for him to hear, "this is why I hate idiots and newbies, they always are running in head first and taking away the element of surprise."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll tell ya later kid." I said before the most human looking of the three, Kurama, turned and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested." Kurama said as he disappeared from sight.

"Stop Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei exclaimed before taking off after him.

Yusuke looked around, "hey! Don't leave yet, you guys, I just got here. So much for manners."

_Yusuke, I'm going after the other two. Think you can handle this guy? _I saw Yusuke look towards me and I held his glaze for a moment. _Yes, Yusuke, I can talk to people with my mind. I'll explain later. Now, can you or not?_ He nodded slightly. _I'll hold you to that. A word of advice, don't die._ I thought to him as I disappeared into the forest after Hiei and Kurama, even though I was almost completely sure that I wouldn't find either but knowing that I at least should try.

"Don't feel bad, kid," the last target in the clearing said before I was out of earshot.

* * *

The next day, I was waiting with Botan and a woman named Atsuko. We were waiting for Yusuke to wake up. I knew this mission had been given to him too soon.

_Darn it Koenma, Azula and I could probably handle this mission while Botan trains Yusu._ I'd only known the boy for about half a day or so and somehow he had managed to already be someone I wouldn't be able to ditch anytime soon; what was it about Yusuke that made me want to go find Gōki and beat the living crud out of him for hurting the kid? It annoyed me that I felt guilty, that I'd felt like I'd been sucker punched when I had returned to the clearing and found Botan looking down at a beat up Yusuke, and I kind of just wanted the feeling to disappear.

Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, was a pretty nice person, even if her son was a total punk and an idiot. I was leaning against the wall next to the door, just inside Yusuke's room, with my eyes closed and my arms crossed over my chest.

**Oh stop that, Yami, I know you don't really care for people but this is the first time we've really worked as partners with someone. Do try to give them a chance.**

_Yeah, yeah… sure, I'll _try_, but no promises._ But both Azula and I knew that I was already attached to the brat and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him; it was almost like… like he was my own kin, my own flesh and blood, my brother... but if he was family I hadn't been told – heck, it was only after Dad told me to visit his mom that I even knew that I had a Grandmother – and that made me curious. Maybe later, I'd call in one of the favors that Koenma owed me.

Yusuke let out a little cry as he jerked into an upright position and asked, "What happened to the forest?" He then looked around. "I'm in my room? Don't tell me that was all just a crazy dream."

"Aha," Atsuko said as she dropped the towel she had been holding as she entered the room to find Yusuke awake. "Yusuke, you're up. Are you alright?"

"I think…" was all Yusuke got out before his mother hit him over the head. "Ow! Mother!" Yusuke exclaimed, "You don't just wallop an injured person."

"You look like you've been fighting with a wrestler; you're going to get yourself killed." Atsuko started crying.

"Aha," Yusuke looked a bit surprised at this. "Don't do that, Mother; it's okay. At least I think it is. Whose voice was that…?"

"Oh, you know." Botan said, standing behind Atsuko. "Hello," Botan said, sounding cheerful, as Yusuke turned towards her. I sighed as I watched all this and wondered how long it would take him to notice me.

"Wow, Botan, you saved me?"

"Yes, she and this other nice young lady did; brought you back home asleep in their arms. They're very strong." Atsuko said as she stood up, no longer crying, and Yusuke began to freak out.

"She – uh- can other people see you now?" Yusuke asked as Botan leaned forward.

"Mmhmm, I told Koenma I'd make a much better assistant to the Spirit Detective if I had a human form and he agreed."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Yusuke, you'll have to introduce me to these ladies properly soon." Atsuko said as she walked out of the room with the towel she had dropped earlier and a wave.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked and Botan giggled.

"Simple just tell your mom that Botan and I are friends you met recently and that you're still getting to know us yourself; that should cover you for a little while." I stated from my position next to the open door.

"When did you get here!?" Yusuke asked while pointing a finger at me.

"I'm the one who treated your wounds before you woke up, twit." I glared at him and was happy to see him back away towards the window. "I thought I told you to be careful, but then again I'm sure you just ignored my advice."

"Alright, I get it, back off lady! Sheesh," Yusuke muttered. "So how'd you find me? I didn't even think I knew where I was." Yusuke asked Botan as he leaned back against the windows with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing too special, I just used this compass to find Gōki," Botan said as she held up the device.

"This'll make finding them a lot easier, but I think my real problem comes once they're in my face. Gōki was a lot stronger than I thought." Yusuke said as he took the compass from Botan and began tossing it up into the air and catching it.

"The next two thieves will be even stronger and there's another catch. Koenma didn't tell you this but you've only have one week."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Yusuke asked.

"That's Koenma for you… always leaving that kind of information out." I said, muttering the last part so that the others didn't hear.

"I should be encouraging you but," Botan said as she moved to lean against the wall next to the head of Yusuke's bed.

"I know the odds aren't good." Yusuke said as he interrupted her.

"Now then," Botan said as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Azula, why weren't you with Yusuke? You know he could've been killed!" The blue haired grim reaper snapped at me.

"Because I had asked him if he could handle Gōki on his own, he said 'yes', and I went after the other two." I retorted while looking out the window.

"You what?!" Botan roared. "Did you really think that Yusuke could take on someone like Gōki at his current level!?"


End file.
